


Instances

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Some Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Noct's being a brat.While Prompto is going along with it.Ignis and Gladio are tired of being called Mom and Dad.Gladnis Week 2017





	Instances

**Author's Note:**

> **Gladnis Week 2017**  
>  Day 6: "Don't call us Mom and Dad!"

**First Instance**

It was a series of events that led to them being mouthy with their charge. Though some things took measures to get there, spread over a course of time. 

Instances here and there.

The words ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ had been leveled at Gladiolus and him, for some time, maybe a couple of years from what Ignis could pinpoint. He could understand why he had been called Mom by Noctis from time to time, having been Noct caregiver since six would do that. Ignis had invested over fourteen years to his Prince. The painstaking hours of learning to cook and clean, give advice outside of duty when Noct had been left confused and hurt while also dealing with advanced schooling and maintaining his own duties. He also lent an ear and played with his lonely prince when time permitted. And just showing genuine care when he wasn’t letting his responsibility cloud his mind. 

He was always there for Noctis, it was more than duty. They were friends.

That was a given, the awful nickname however wasn’t. For a while he had always corrected his charge, addressing him the moment he would sarcastically call him mom. It was always followed by ‘I’m not you’re mum.’ And that was that, typically.

But when Noctis called Gladio ‘Dad’ for the first time, a pause happened, and Ignis arched a brow while Gladiolus was dumbfounded with his mouth slacken. It was easy to tell that the younger man was being sour due to the fact the bodyguard was on point with correcting Noct’s stance, movements and overall offense and defense. They had been sparring for a bit.

“Huh, what tha?” The Shield made a face and crossed his arms. “Dad?”

When it was said it was more of a sarcastic remark, same tone when Noct said Mom to Ignis. 

“Well you were raggin’ on me like a parent would. You sounded like momma Ignis.” Noct said before taking a drink of his water, rolling his eyes. “Lay off a bit, will ya?”

“I would if you got off your lazy ass and got back to training.” Readying his wooden sword, he waited for the Prince to get up with a groan as he took a halfhearted stance. “Stop being a pansy and put yourself into this.”

Ignis sighed as he watched from the sidelines. To him they were more like brothers rather than father-son.

✩°｡⋆☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

**Seventeenth Instance**

It was Noct’s nineteenth birthday and while Ignis was out, having a dinner date with Gladio, a sublime evening for them to relish in.

The day had been spent celebrating the Prince’s birthday for the majority of the day. It was friends and family only event, it was a joyous event while remaining lowkey for Noctis’ benefit. It was fun and enjoyable, but the Prince had plans to just hang with Prompto once the day wound down.

After Noct’s family celebration at the Citadel ended. The two had dropped off their charge and Prompto at his highness’ apartment. It was supposed to be a nice evening alone for the Shield and advisor as Noct was going to have his best friend stay the night, so they could game and veg out to their hearts’ content. 

Now Ignis and Gladiolus could unwind, appreciate time to themselves for a bit before having to shoulder responsibility again once tomorrow started. That was the plan for their quiet and pleasant evening. They had gone to one of the finest restaurants in town, gotten a table after months of waiting and were settled in, conversing quietly and have warm lingering looks with subtle hand touching as they ate.

They were in their fourth plate out of a seven-course dinner, when Ignis’ phone rang, and he sighed. It was Noct’s special ring tone and the brunette reached for his phone before looking apologetically towards Gladio. “Apologies,” he breathed softly then swiping to answer. “Greetings Noctis, what may I do for you?”

“Iggy help!” Ignis pulled his phone away from his ear as the screech on the other side of the phone wasn’t Noctis, but Prompto. One brow raised while the other lowered, he looked quizzically at Gladio before clearing his throat.

“What’s going on?” Gladio murmured as he wiped at his mouth and placed his cloth napkin on the table. 

Looking to his boyfriend he shrugged, unsure as Prompto hadn’t disclosed the details. He could hear watery noises and grabbled sounds, which the echo made it sound rather gruesome. “What’s happening Prompto? Where’s Noct?” 

“He’s puking his brains out!”

“Oh – my,” had his charge come down with something? It was unheard of for the chefs at the Citadel to make anything that could result in food-borne illness and he wonder if it was something else. Perhaps his Prince’s unruly eating habits had finally caught up to him and he had a combination that didn’t agree. All this swirled in Ignis’ mind and he shot another apologetic look towards his lover. “We shall be there shortly. Keep him in the bathroom for now since he’s unable to hold anything down. Gladio and I will be there shortly.”

With that he hung up. 

“Raincheck?” Gladio asked with a rueful grin and a large hand placed on top of the lighter brunette’s hand, gently squeezing.

“Yes, raincheck my dear.” He issued his own small smile as they waved the waitstaff over to close out –.

When they had arrived, it was surprisingly quiet in the apartment. Gladio shrugged off his jacket and then helped the chamberlain out of his. The couple slipped shoes off as they went straight towards Noct’s room, light was spilling out of the jarred doorway. “Think he’s still sick?”

“Possibly,” they push the door open to the bedroom and creeping in slowly.

“Oh, damn I’m gonna be – huuurk!” The sound of chunky splatter made both men cringe before entering the bathroom. 

The moment they came in, it was carnage before them. Prompto was now puking into the tub and Noctis the toilet. 

At least there was only one mess, the garden tub

Ignis took one sniff then another before frowning delicately. The look didn’t last long as he came over settling and placing a hand on each teen’s backs. “Could one of you enlighten me as to what you’ve consumed today?”

“N-nothing,” the Lucis heir looked miserable as he clutched the bowl and hiccupped before his head bobbled, he gasped then swallowed with a groan. He appeared far paler than normal, a slight green to his complexion.

“Gladiolus,” the man perked instantly at his full name being used by his boyfriend. “Will you please fetch them some water?”

“Sure thing,” the Amicitia heir disappeared. Ignis made no further moves to console either, he had a suspicion. Moments later, he heard heavy stomps of Gladio as he came in, anger on his face as he held up two half drained bottle of liquor. “What the fuck is this shit?!” He roared, and the advisor stood up, pushing his glasses up his nose as he put his hands in his pants pocket and glared, staying silent as Gladio pressed on as the two teens looked up, staring helpless and pathetic upwards. “You two dumbasses are drinking?! And you’re both underage to boot!!”

Ignis sighed. “Gentlemen, shouldn’t you wait on indulging in such activities? Especially you, your Highness would know better than to partake in such antics. I swear you two cannot be trusted to be alone.”

“Cool it Mom and Dad,” Noctis croaked from the toilet. “We get it. We messed up.”

“Yeah, we feel awful already!!” Prompto whined, face pressed into the porcelain of the tub.

Feeling Gladio swell beside him, Ignis rested his hand on that broad yet firm chest as he paused the growled words that would be barked at the two. “Well – if you feel god awful already, then you’ll feel lovely in the morning, hungover and dehydrated. Not to mention your stomachs will roll and the wicked headaches you’ll have. Serves you heathens right since you assume to know it all. Gladio, let’s leave them be, goodnight gentlemen. Let’s see if we can salvage our night and Astrals help you lot in the morning.” With that the couple left the teens in the bathroom and the apartment altogether.

✩°｡⋆☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

**Thirty-Eighth Instance**

Ignis was rustling up dinner for the four of them as they wanted to eat together. Or more like Prompto had begged for one of his home cooked meals weeks ago, he was obliged to do so. Finding simple joy in feeding a friend and satisfying an appetite. So, he was doing just that making something as he worked in the kitchen, Gladio right there with him which made the preparation go faster, he appreciated the helping hand.

It was pleasant.

What he didn’t appreciate was the shit day he had. Full of annoyances and hinderances, everything seemed to double the difficulty of his regular duties. Currently, Noctis was adding on to it and Ignis was trying, really, he was trying to stay gracious in his fortitude, but it wasn’t fairing well. Another snort sounded before sniggering was heard from both Prompto and Noctis. He requested his Prince to finish up review of the decrees the council had issued a week ago, but the Crown Prince had been procrastinating and favoring having a good time. The council needed Noctis’ ruling on the documents by tomorrow and it seemed like it may not happen.

He had been reminding (and nagging) the whole week, trying to get his charge to complete the task. Even tonight he had entreated him to finish before Prompto came over, Noctis was acting begrudgingly about doing his duty, but once the blonde came over all the work was shoved aside, and the fit of laughter began as the two sat at the dining table.

Gladio had hoped Noct would get back to completing his duty for his sakes (and Ignis’), but it looked like Noct wasn’t sensing the ill vibes that radiated off of Iggy. He sighed and tried his best to soothe those frazzled nerves.

Like right now, he slid over and leaned, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. A please sound seeped out and he could see the hint of pink to those cheeks. A smile was rewarded, and Gladiolus grinned back as he dried his hands. 

“Thank you love.” He heard that tenor purr and those green eyes lost the hardness, a pleasing tint glinted in those eyes. 

“Anytime,” he said, placing the towel onto his shoulder before guiding Ignis to him and having his hands rest on the small of his back. “After dinner, can I come over and spend the night? Maybe give you a bath and rub the achy pains away for ya?” 

Those eyes soften further, and a sweet smile graced those lips. “Would it be alright to indulge in such,” coy Ignis was rarity, but Gladio loved this side nonetheless. So different from the knowledgeable and certain advisor he knew. 

“Yeah o’course,” he leaned in and smirked. “Anything for you Iggy,” he whispered.

“Ah thank you Gladio,” those lips met his for a honied kiss. The caress of their lips eased some of the tension that Ignis had been carrying all day, he relaxed from the contact, until he was catcalled and whistled at by Prompto.

“Hey Mom and Dad! Get a room.” Noct teased playfully, the moment ruined.

“Yeah, you’re scaring the kids,” the blonde easily chimed in, chuckling.

The bespectacled man turned, eyes sharpening into a glared. “Apologies,” he gritted as he stayed in Gladio’s arms, but fix both younger men with a chilly look. “Remind me, Noct, shouldn’t you be combing over those documents, we’ll need to submit your royal decree come morrow.”

Noctis toss an arm over the back of his chair as he faced the couple a bit more. “I’m taking a break.”

“It would serve you to complete your task. You’ve put it off long enough and it would behoove you to finish now rather than later. If you finish, the rest of the night would be yours.”

Those dark blue eyes grew flat before he scratched his wild raven hair and ground out a groan. “Nag nag nag! You my mother or sumthin’.” A snarky statement.

Opening his mouth to counter the comment, but Gladio let go and slapped his palms on the stone countertop. “For fucks sakes Noct! Jus’ do your fucking duty, Iggy has been on you for a week about this and all you’ve done is bitch and moan. Stop being a shit and fuckin’ do it already, he wouldn’t ride your case if you actually sat down and did it. Ignis has had a shit day, cut the man some slack!”

“Awe c’mon daddio! Don’t be like that dude!”

“No Prompto,” Ignis sighed laboriously, crossing his arms. “Our Highness has a responsibility as much as he likes to shrink from it sometimes, but he needs to focus. It’s not for his sakes, but the people and his future kingdom.” Ignis explained gently as Prompto was a peacekeeper at heart and meant well when he interjected. 

“One more thing,” Gladio leaned as he narrowed his eyes matching their ward’s death stare. “Don’t call us Mom and Dad –, we’re barely older than you two knuckleheads anyway.” The Shield groused as he pushed away from the counter, a glint in his eyes. “I still don’t even understand why you keep calling us that. We’re more like brothers y’know,” he mumbled before grunting in thought. “Now get to work, then you can screw around to your heart's content.”

“Alright already!” Noct grumbled something unintelligible after that, he turned back to the neglected documents that currently lived on the table. Prompto stood up, giving his bestie space to work and came to the bar, pulling out a stool as he began messing with his phone.

Ignis smiled and leaned, pressing a quick kiss to those full lips as he smiled, the affection his silent thanks to Gladiolus. “Dinner shall be ready in half an hour. Please do what you can and if you’re unable to finish Noct, I shall assist you.” The couple picked up where they had left off of with dinner preparations.

**Author's Note:**

> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
